Then They Fell In Love Chapter 1,5
by DeMoNzUnLeAsHeD
Summary: So this has been on my head for a while now. this is that one month when Jacob was trying to deny the imprint in 'Then They Fell In Love'. it's between chatpter one and two CONSTRUCTION COMPLETE


**A/N:** I decided to do this one shot coz it was bothering me; it was beginning to feel like gum under my shoe on a hot day. So yeah… This goes with Then They Fell In Love. It's that part between Chapter 1 and 2, its chapter 1.5 *LOL*. I realised how I didn't really explain Jacob's condition during that month after he imprinted on Edward, so here it is…

**NOTE2: _"Jacob's thoughts"_**

ooooo time pass

jjjjjjjjjj change to 3rd POV

.,.,.,.,.,. beginning and ending of Jacob's dream

**NOTE: **Picks up right where Jacob realises he just imprinted on Edward… in the very first chapter of Then They Fell In Love **BTW**

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own it, I don't even own the laptop I'm using to write it… see if I owned it then I'd actually be able to afford a new laptop and like I'd be a housewife with a dream with the name Stephanie but I'm not so I'm broke with no laptop and hardly any cash to my name… so sad… so, so sad *wipes tears*

**Then They Fell In Love Chapter 1.5**

"Please," Bella pleaded. "I don't want things to be this way. Please, at least try to get along, for my sake. I love you both too much to lose either of you." Jacob stared at Edward and their eyes locked.

Something inside Jacob snapped and his entire body filled with a warm fuzzy feeling and the only thing he could see, smell or hear at that very moment was Edward Cullen. The only thing important in his life was Edward fucken Cullen.

"_**Fuck!"**_ Jake screamed in his head. _**"What have I just done?"**_ Then he ran deeper into the woods and didn't look back.

**Jacob's POV**

"_**What have I done? What the fuck have I done? Did I just imprint on a leech? On a fucking bloodsucking leech! Oh kill me. Someone just kill me now! Oh lord what have I done? The pack is going to hate. They're going to murder me! What have I done?"**_

I couldn't believe what I'd just done. Had I really just imprinted on a vampire? On Edward fucking Cullen? Did I really just imprint on the guy that took the love of my life away from me? How the fuck? Why the fuck?

I phased back to my human form, not even bothering to put on my short. I ran as fast as I could into the house and ran to my room, shutting and locking the door behind me. I threw myself on my bed and my body shook violently. I wasn't sure if it was because I was angry or because I was scared, but it could've be both.

Fuck! Why does fate have to be such a bitch to me? What did I ever do to it? Was I so evil in my past life that I had to be punished like this? First I lose my mother, then I lose both my sisters, my father's broken too so in a way I lose him, then I become a wolf, I phase and it hurts and I'm fricken scared, then the only girl I've ever fallen in love with picks a damn bloodsucker and now I've imprinted on said bloodsucker. Why was life so fucken unfair to me?

Someone knocked on the door. I didn't want to know who it was, I didn't care. I knew that all they wanted to know was what was wrong. I could hear myself whimpering like a beaten puppy and they could probably hear it too, but I couldn't deal with that, I couldn't deal with the pack, or my father.

"Jacob?" Shit! It was dad. I couldn't face my father. What would he think? What would he say? Oh lord my father was going to hate me. I fucken imprinted on our immortal enemy! After so many stories I'd been told... I imprinted on fucken bloodsucking leech!

"Jacob, open the door please." Oh fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! It was Sam. Oh lord what did he want from me? Did he know? Did he know what I'd done? Did he know that I'd imprinted on a leech? A leech that I happened to hate with my every beingnot only because he was a fucken bloodsucker but because he stole from me the love of my life.

My wolf whined. No, I didn't hate him anymore, I fucken loved him. He was my fucken life now! The reason why I breathed! The reason I lived. He was my gravity, bounding me to this earth. I would be anything he wanted me to be, anything at all. But I couldn't be a thing because he hated my guts, loathed me with a passion. My wolf whimpered in pain.

"Go away," I tried to shout, but it came out small and weak. I was so scared, I was so fricken scared! The pack would kill me! They'd rip me to pieces and use me as a chew toy. Oh that would be paradise compaired to what my imprint would do to me if he found out what I'd done.

"Jacob, please unlock the door," Billy pleaded, using his 'gentle' voice that he used whenever he wanted me to tell him about what was bothering me.

"Please just go away." I heard them sigh then they left. I sighed curling myself into a tight ball, trying not to howl. Shit, this was bad, this was so bad.

ooooo

I must've fallen asleep at some point during the night because I was woken by the sound of knocking. Well it wasn't really knocking, it was more like: trying to break my door down with a fist.

"Jacob, open this fucken door or I'm breaking it down!" I curled myself even more into a ball. Why was Sam here? Couldn't he just leave me alone? "Open the door Jacob!"

"Go away." It came out as a whisper; I don't think Sam even heard me. I whimpered; my throat hurt so much; it was almost like I'd been screaming for a long period of time. I might've, maybe that's why Sam was hammering at mt door.

"Jacob Black, open this damn door!"

"Please Sam," I tired. My throat hurt so much. My eyes stung too. My body hurt so bad, it felt like a million tiny needles were pricking their way through my veins. My stomach felt like it was being stabbed with a knife over and over again. And my heart… it felt like it was being constricted, like someone was holding it tightly, squeezing it hard.

"Jacob dammit! Open the fucking door!" I couldn't move; my head was spinning; I felt like throwing up. Why the fuck did I feel like this? I was fine before… SHIT! Damn imprinting was doing this to me. So much for being a fucken joyous moment in a wolf's life.

"Jake," dad said, still using his 'gentle' voice. "Son, please open the door. We just want to talk." I could feel my body shaking. Why did I feel this way? Were things really going to be this bad? Fuck! I couldn't deal with this pain.

"Jacob dammit! Open the fucking door!" Where they seriously playing the good cop bad cop thing on me? I couldn't deal with that shit right now.

"Sam…" Sam growled angrily.

"Last chance Jake. Open-the-door." I couldn't move. I could barely breathe. "Jacob, we've let you be for a week, now open this fucken door." But I couldn't. I couldn't bring myself to get up.

jjjjjjjjjj

"Jacob, I ODER you to open this door." Jacob flinched as he felt his body submit to the order. He slowly got up from the bed, his body was screaming for him to stop, he could hear his wolf whining and whimpering in his head, but he had to do this, his alpha had spoken.

Jacob slowly got up; his whole body was shaking now. It hurt so much! Jacob took a step and he let out a pained scream. But he had to go on, his alpha had spoken and he had to obey or face being shunned. After a few more steps and pained screams, Jacob reached the door. With shaky hands he unlocked the door and pulled it open.

Both Sam and Billy gasped when they saw the state Jacob was in. He looked a right mess. His skin was paler, his hair limp and lifeless. His eyes looked pained, missing their usual glint. He looked like he was going to collapse at any moment.

Jacob looked at Sam and his father, breathing in and out deeply. His head was spinning, there was a buzzing, like a fly had landed in his ear and was moving around, bumping against his brain painfully.

"Jake!" Jacob felt strong arms grab him as he toppled over. "Jake… Shit Jake, what's going on?" Jacob shook his head. He felt like he was going to be sick.

Jacob somehow found himself spewing up his guts in the toilet. He wasn't sure how he got there, but he was glad he was there. The throwing up was horrible, it felt like his insides were being pulled up, threatening to come out his mouth. He hadn't eaten in what felt like forever so things weren't too good for him.

"Jake…" his father said gently, touching his son's hot back, rubbing soothing circles on his son's back. "Jacob what is it? Please, talk to us." Jacob shook his head. "Please son, I'm worried about you. Talk to me, please."

"You'll…" Jacob suddenly burst into tears. He didn't want his father to hate him. He couldn't bear the thought of being banished and losing his father. He couldn't lose his dad too; lose him for real this time.

"Son… please…" Jacob looked up at his father. He couldn't stop the tears that were flowing down his sunken face.

"Dad…" Jacob pressed his head onto his father's lap, weeping uncontrollably, sobs jerking his too weak body.

"Jacob…" But Jacob couldn't stop crying long enough to tell his father what bothered him. After another hour of sobbing uncontrollably Jacob finally fell asleep. Sam came into the bathroom and picked Jacob up – shocked by how light the boy felt – and put him into bed. "I'm worried Sam. What's wrong with him?" Sam sighed thoughtfully. Billy's brows scrunched up as he finally figured out what could be bothering his son so much. "There's only one explanation…" he muttered. Sam looked down at the man. They both knew what it was that could cause Jacob to be like this.

"But why won't he tell us about it?"

"He's probably scared Sam."

"Scared of what? It doesn't matter who she is, we'll accept her." Billy nodded.

"I know… Sam, I need you to try and find out who she is and why Jacob is so afraid to tell us about her." Sam nodded.

"I'll talk to the others. I'll come back and try and talk to Jacob." Billy nodded again.

"Okay." The two men left the room, leaving Jacob to his dreams.

.,.,.,.,.

_Jacob was lying on his back on the beach; he was looking up at the clear blue sky, smiling happily. He could feel a cool body lying next to him. He turned his head slightly to be met by unruly copper coloured hair. The owner of the hair shifted his head so Jacob could see his face. He was met with golden eyes, sparkling with joy and happiness._

"_Hey Ed," Jacob said, smiling brightly._

"_Hi," Edward replied, smiling back, giving his killer crooked smile. Jacob sat up, propping his body with his elbow. He smiled down at Edward's sparkling face._

"_You're so beautiful." Edward's smile grew, even though he was looking away shyly._

"_You too." With Jacob's other hand, he took Edward's chin and turned him so they were looking at each other again. Jacob bent down slowly still looking deep into Edward's golden eyes until finally their lips met and their eyes closed._

_Jacob shifted rolling them so Edward was below him. They continued to kiss each other hungrily, moaning and groaning. Edward got his arms and legs around Jacob's body, pulling him closer as they deepened the kiss, tongues exploring the others mouth._

_Jacob finally had to pull away, breathing in and out deeply. They opened their eyes and looked at each other, smiling lovingly._

"_I love you."_

"_I love you more." Jacob smiled brightly and bent down and kissed Edward again. Their kiss turned heated and passionate, pants were removed – Jacob didn't have a top and Edward had taken his off to soak up the sun._

_When both boys were naked they breathed in and out heavily, looking at each other's bodies. They smiled, the smile speaking of their undying love and devotion for each other._

"_I want you Jacob. I need you." Jacob groaned. He easily slipped into Edward, both gasping and moaning at the amazing sensations. Edward pulled Jacob closer to him and they kissed passionately as they moved against each other making sweet glorious love beneath the setting sun…_

.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Jacob opened his eyes, his body convulsing from soundless sobs. How he wished his dream was true. How he wished he and Edward were really together like that. He wished so much that things were different, that he wasn't a wolf and Edward wasn't a vampire. But that was impossible, they were what they were, who they were, and nothing could change that.

Jacob was and always would be a werewolf, a shape shifter, and Edward would always be a vampire, a cold one, the enemy. They were enemies and it would forever more be like that.

Jacob's wolf continued to whine in pain.

jjjjjjjjjj

**Emily's POV**

I hated to see him like that. It was so painful, everyone was worried about him; we didn't know what to do. From the day he'd come back from that confrontation with Edward and Bella he hadn't been the same. From what I heard he'd locked himself in his room and sounds of crying and whimpering were heard the whole night.

For a week he hadn't been heard from. He was locked away in his room, no sound coming out of it. I'd decided to intervene when Sam had come home worried. He was scared for his pack mate's life. Jacob was like a younger brother to him and Sam wasn't taking things well.

I'd never seen Sam cry, ever, but that day, he wept, he cried on my shoulder for hours, not sure what else to do. He told me how bad Jacob looked, how weak he was. He told me about how Jacob had cried himself to exhaustion, unable to tell them what was wrong. It was heart-breaking to see my Sam like that, so lost and helpless.

The next day I'd gone to Billy's house to check on Jacob myself. I'd seen him, seen how weak he was, how he'd lost so much weight in only two weeks, how sad and lonely and scared he looked. His eyes lost their little twinkle, he was no longer smiling, his skin wasn't the rich russet colour it used to be, now it was a mucky yellow colour with blotches of green here and there, it was like his body was being poisoned from the inside out. He looked so bad that I too, cried. It was unbelievable that such a happy and full of life boy could end up this way.

The following day I was back. I began looking after Jacob. He wasn't eating or sleeping. He would shut his eyes but I'd know he wasn't sleeping, we all did. We knew perfectly well that he was probably day dreaming about his imprint, whoever she was. When it came to food he could barely keep anything down. Anything he did eat or drink would come up a few minutes later.

I wished with all my heart that he'd tell someone about this imprint. Tell someone why he was so scared about it. Maybe it was because she wasn't Quileute, maybe she was white, or black or some other race and culture. Maybe she had a bad past, maybe it was who she was, there were many reasons why he would be like this because of his imprint, but he had to tell someone.

I was sitting in Jacob's room once again, dabbing his face with a cold towel. It's not that he was running hot, but it felt like the best thing to do for him at the moment. Jacob breathed in shakily and opened his eyes, his lifeless eyes. It was so painful to see him like that, but I had to be strong.

"Hello Jacob," I said, smiling at him. Tears began running down Jacob's worn out face. He looked so bad, it was scary. I knew – we all knew – he didn't have long to live and it was the most painful feeling, knowing he wouldn't be with us long.

I let out a sad sigh. I put the towel down and took Jacob's hand. It was so cool now, not the usual hot that all wolves ran by. It felt so weak, so not like it used to be. Now it just lay limply in my hands, motionless.

"Jacob," I said, as gently as I could. "Talk to me. I'm here to listen." Jacob shook his head.

"You'll… you'll hate me…" Jacob whispered, letting out a sob.

"I could never hate you Jacob."

"But the pack… my dad… Oh Emily what have I done?" I sat on the bed, letting Jacob rest his head on my lap as he wept. I ran my hands through his limp hair, trying to sooth him. "I did something so bad Emily. I did the unthinkable. The worst thing anyone could ever do."

"What is it Jacob? What did you do?"

"I imprint…"

"But that's a good thing Jacob."

"No Emily! Not with me! I… oh gods what did I do?"

"Jacob, tell me, please. I won't judge you, I promise."

"I… I imprinted on… oh lord, Emily! I imprinted on a man Emz, I imprinted on a fucking leech. My dad is going to hate me; the pack's going to kick me out. I'm going to lose everything and everyone I love Emily, all because of this stupid imprint." I was quiet. That's why he was so scared. He imprinted on a vampire, a male one too. He was scared of being shunned, of losing Billy, losing his pack. "And that's the least of my problem. When they run me out of here I won't even be able to be with my imprint because he'll be with his own mate. All I am to him is an annoying mongrel."

"What?" This surprised me. The vampire had a mate? If the vampire had a mate then could Jacob have really imprinted on him? That can't be possible. The vampire's 'mate' couldn't really be his mate if Jacob imprinted on him… right?

"Yeah… he's happy with her. They love each other."

"Does he know Jacob? Does he know that you imprinted on him."

"No… I ran… I ran before he could hear about it." I fell silent again, thinking about this. 'I ran before he could hear about it'… 'He has a mate and he's happy with her'… 'All I am to him is an annoying mongrel'… I gasped. Could it be? Could it really be… it couldn't right? But it must be. He was the last male vampire Jacob had encounter, the only one that seemed to refer to Jacob as mongrel, the one with a 'mate'. Oh my, gosh! Could it really be…

"Jacob… Jacob, are you meaning to say that… that you imprinted on… on Edward Cullen." Jacob cried even harder.

"What have I done Emily? What have I done to deserve such a punishment? Was I so bad that I had to get this?"

"Jake… I'm so sorry."

"I hope they kill me Emily, that'll be less painful than this. It'll be so much better than this… this pain. I can't take it."

"Shhh Jake… it's going to be okay."

"How Emz, how is it going to be okay? My imprint, the love of my life, the reason for my living, hates me. My father is going to hate and the pack is going to hate me, not only because I imprinted on a man, but a leech no less."

"Jacob, they love you, they'd never."

"You don't know that Emily. I'm so scared. I don't want to lose my dad too. I'm so scared."

"Shhh… it'll be okay. It'll all work out, I promise."

For the rest of the day I sat with Jacob, rubbing his back as he cried himself to sleep. I stayed there with him, wondering exactly why he'd imprint on Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen was a vampire, a male one to be exact. Wasn't imprinting meant to create a stronger generation? How where they going to do that if they were both male and one of them was a cold one?

After a few more hours of crying Jacob was finally fast asleep, exhausted by his hours of sobbing. I got up slowly as not to wake him and made my way to the kitchen. I called Sam and asked him to come over with Billy, the other elders and the pack. They all arrived thirty minutes later. Everyone was curious to know why I'd called them. You could see their tired faces. They'd all lost hope that Jacob would be okay, they were all – we were all – preparing for Jacob's death.

"I found the problem," I said simply. They all looked at me, waiting for me to continue. "I know why he's so scared to tell any of you about the imprint."

"You know who she is?" Billy asked, a bit of hope returning to his eyes.

"Well… firstly I need you to promise to love him even after this. I need you to promise that you'll be there for him through this difficult time." Billy looked at me curiously but he nodded. "Billy, you guys, you have to promise me, give me your word."

"We promise," Sam said. I nodded then breathed in.

"His imprint is… it's a… a vampire."

"What?" everyone asked, shock evident on their faces and voices. There were shouts of absurdity coming from the elders and the wolves alike, the only people who didn't comment were Billy and Sam.

"Please listen," I shouted over the noise. The noise died down. "That's not all… it's a… it's a male vampire."

"That's impossible!" came a shout.

"It's disgusting!" came another.

"He's a traitor!"

"He must be cast out!"

"He brings shame to his people!"

"Please!" I shouted again. "He needs us to support him. He's terrified of being cast away by us. He's afraid that his father and the pack will hate him. He said he'd much prefer they kill him then have them kick him out. He needs our help." I could see the hurt expressions on the pack and Billy's face as they heard this.

"Who is this leech he has imprinted on?" one of the women asked, sneering at the word 'leech'. I breathed in deeply, bracing myself for the commotion that was bound to appear.

"Well?" Sam's uncle asked impatiently. Sam growl, I shook my head at him. Sam and his uncle were always at opposite ends about everything. The man was just so... ugh!

"It's…" I started. I breathed in deeply, bracing myself. "It's Edward Cullen."

"I should've known! I should've known it was him. Billy, your boy has brought shame on our tribe. What are other tribes going to say when they find out that your son has imprint on a damn leech? A male leech! What will they say about the True Alpha of the Quileute? He's shamed us all! He must be cast out! He must leave! He's brought shame to our people!"

"He did not pick this! He's trying to fight it but it's killing him. It's not fair!"

"How do we know that he wasn't always a faggot? How do we know that he didn't already have a relationship with the bloodsucker?"

"Don't you dare call my son a faggot!" Billy shouted. I smiled slightly. "You are nothing but an old drunk and no one says a word about it because they respect you. You will not come into my home and insult my son! So what if he imprinted on the Cullen boy? It wasn't his doing, it was fate! He can no more deny the imprint then you can deny that the sky is blue! So don't you dare think you can come here and start pinning my son with shame! You know that they don't have a choice! You know it is fate. So don't you dare, don't you ever even try to blame my son for something he had no hand in! Got that?" The pack, Sue and I hid small smiles. "I will not cast my son out, he will stay here and I will be with him till the end. If anyone has a problem with that, well they can just leave!" Sam's uncle stood.

"Fine! But remember that your son has shamed our entire tribe!"

"Then let it be so, but I will support my son, along with his pack."

"Sam, I thought you were better than this."

"I guess I'm not," Sam said. His uncle glared at him then left with a huff. The rest of the elders stood too.

"We will not cast him out Billy," Sue said. "We will let him be with you." Billy nodded then thanked the other elders and they left. A few moments later we heard a thud coming from Jacob's room. Sam and I rushed over. We found Jacob on the ground, trying to get up but failing. We rushed to him and helped him up.

"I need…" Jacob started. "I need to speak… to speak to dad." I nodded. Sam helped him to the living room and I carried a blanket, trailing behind them. When we got to the living room Sam put Jacob on the sofa and I wrapped the blanket around him. Billy rolled over to his son, placing a hand on his son's knee.

"Jacob…" Billy said.

"Dad… I… I imprinted on…" Jacob was finding it hard to breathe.

"I know son. We all know."

"Do you… do you hate me?" Billy shook his head.

"Never. You're my son Jacob, I could never hate you." Jacob smiled weakly.

"Thank… thank you dad." Billy smiled, wiping away the tears that were threating to fall. I sat beside Jacob and let him rest his head on my lap. He was breathing a little easier, one less thing to worry about.

"What are we going to do?" Embry asked helplessly.

"We need to tell Cullen," Sam spoke.

"N-no," Jacob said. "No… he… he has B-Bella. You can't."

"We have to Jacob. You're dying because of him. We need him to know." Jacob shook his head.

"Pl-please don't… please…"

"But Jake-."

"Please…"

"Jacob, if you…" Sam swallowed. "If you die, it will be on his hands. If you die the treaty will be void and we will have to start war."

"N-no Sam, please… This… this isn't his fault. H-he doesn't ev-even know. Please… Do-don't do anything to-to them. It's not his fault." Sam sighed. He knew that Jacob would do anything to protect his imprint, it was natural, instinct.

"Fine Jacob, if it's what you want." Jacob nodded weakly. We all sat in silence for a long time till Jacob finally fell asleep.

ooooo

Two more weeks later and things had gone from bad to worse. Everyone knew that Jacob would be gone in less than a week. It hurt for everyone; we all spent a lot of time with him because we knew that he was going to die soon. He'd refused to let the pack go tell Edward, he didn't want them to. Jacob was so compassionate, even though he knew he was going to die he still put others first, he put Bella first.

We were all at the house, Billy, the pack, Sue and a few other elders. We took turns sitting with him, expect Billy, Quil, Embry, Seth and Sam who wanted to stay close to him at all times. I understood, he was close to them and they wanted to be with him.

Everyone – beside Billy – was in the living room having lunch when Bella had arrived. The pack hadn't been impressed, they'd let out feral growls but I shut them up, telling them to behave.

"She has no right to come here with Cullen's scent all over her," Sam growled angrily.

"Just behave Sam, please," I said. He huffed and they all kept quiet. I answered the door and invited her in. Her father had already come over, he'd seen the state Jacob was in and he too had shed quite a lot of tears for his friend's son, even though he didn't know the real reason to why Jacob was dying.

"I was worried about him," she said walking in. "He hasn't called in a month. He just left so suddenly at the woods I didn't know what to think of it." I smiled at her sadly. She saw the pack glaring at her. I narrowed my eyes at them, warning them silently and they all looked away. Leah got up and marched right up to Bella.

"I hate you so much!" Leah said. "This is your fault! I hope you die a slow painful death for this!" And Leah stormed out the house. The rest of the pack – excluding Sam – left too. Bella looked at me, shocked.

"Jacob isn't doing too well," I said.

"Yeah, dad told me," Bella said. "That's why I'm here." I nodded.

"Bella… I need you to be strong."

"What?"

"Just… be strong for him." I led her to the room. When she stepped in she gasped, shocked.

"J…Jake?"

"He's sleeping now, let him rest." Bella looked at me.

"How?"

"I can't say Bella." She blinked.

"Oh my, gosh… this is… it's so…"

"Come, let him rest. I understand if you don't want to come back." Tears started falling down Bella's face.

"Will he… will he be okay." I shook my head sadly.

"He's running out of time. There's nothing we can do." Bella nodded.

"Thanks Emily." I nodded at her and watched her as she left. I walked to the living room and joined Sam on the couch. He wrapped his arms around me, breathing in my scent.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too…"

jjjjjjjjjj

**Jacob's POV**

I could faintly smell his scent. It was all over Bella but it was there. I was raging with jealousy. She had his scent all over her. I'm glad I couldn't move, because if I could I would've attacked her and he would never have been able to forgive me for taking his mate away.

But no, it didn't matter to me much, I didn't need him, I didn't need his love. I was going to die soon anyway, I didn't need him to be here.

"_**I don't need Cullen!"**_ I shouted to myself, trying to make myself feel better about this. _**"I don't need him! Bloody leech!"**_ But who was I kidding, he was the reason I was dying. I was in so much pain because of him. _** "…but I do need him... fucken hell! I wish everyone would just leave me alone."**_ They wouldn't go away. I didn't want them to feel sorry for me. I didn't want them to cry over me. It wasn't fair on them; it wasn't fair on my dad. I wanted him to just go away, to leave me be. But I didn't want him to go. I wanted him here, with me. I was scared, I was so scared. I didn't want to die but I was going to and there was nothing I could do about it._** "Fuck! Why did it have to be Cullen, of all the... FUCK!"**_

Oh how I wished it was someone else, how I wished it was someone human. But it wasn't, it was him, and I had to live – for however long I had – with that.

jjjjjjjjjj

**Sam's POV**

"I'm going to go out and find the others," I said to Emily. She nodded at me and kissed me gently.

"I'll go sit with Billy," she said. I nodded. I loved her so much. I don't know what I would've done if she'd been away from me, if she hadn't accept my imprint. I probably would've killed myself. It hurts just being away for a little while. I'm not as strong as Jacob. Jacob is an amazing kid and I look up to him. He has survived being away from his imprint for a whole month. He is so strong.

I walked out the house and phased. I could instantly smell Jacob's leech. He was by the border with Bella who was wailing. I wanted to kill her, the whole pack did. But we couldn't do that. Jacob would never forgive us for hurting his imprint like that. But fuck! It wasn't fair on Jacob, it wasn't fair that he had to go through this and his stupid imprint didn't even know.

I knew that the only way I was going to get to that leech here was if he saw exactly what was going on, if he knew exactly what was going on with Jacob. So I sent Cullen the image of Jacob as he was, weak, alone and dying. If Cullen cared he'd do something, if he had any human emotion he'd help Jacob somehow.

But I guess he didn't care, because he left with Bella, he got her into the car and drove away. He didn't even bother to look back, to even try and do anything. He just took his precious Bella and drove off. Well fine! If this is how he was going to be then by hell I would do something about it!

I howled once, signalling a pack meeting. They all phased and joined me in the woods. They were all seething with anger. They saw Cullen leave with Bella, even after her wailing about Jacob, even after what I showed him. They saw how he didn't even seem to care and that pissed them off something big.

'_**If Jacob dies we start a war,'**_ I told them simply. Nothing else needed to be said. If Jacob died it'd be on Cullen's hands and therefore it meant war! The pack agreed, if Jacob doesn't make it, its war. We were going to fight for our brother, even though he didn't want us to, we were going to fight for his lost life.

ooooo

We – Billy, the pack, Emily and me – were now squashed in Jacob's small room. He was going to die any day soon and we all wanted to be there when it happened. We wanted to be with him till the last breath. It was saddening and heart-breaking. We were really going to lose him. That bundle of joy and happiness was going to be lost to us forever. No more 'yeah, sure, sure' with the wave of a hand, no more laughs, now more 'I like big butts' filling our head every time we phased. We'd lose all of that.

But then something amazing happened. Cullen's leechy scent filled the room. At first I thought I was dreaming, I thought it was my mind playing tricks on me. We all wanted so badly for him to come and be with Jacob that we could easily conjure him up, fake that it was him when it wasn't.

"Jake?" he called. Everyone turned simultaneously and saw him. Edward Cullen. He looked a mess too. Good! This was affecting him too.

"Ed?" Jacob called back. We all sighed. It was like we'd been holding our breaths and now finally we could breathe again. After almost a week of nothing from Jacob, he finally spoke. The response was weak and soft, but Cullen heard it.

"I'm here Jake." Cullen came towards the bed. He took Jake's hand in his. "I'm right here Jake." Jacob smiled up at Cullen.

"Hi," Jake said. Cullen chuckled.

"Hello." The two boys looked at each other lovingly. Everyone sighed a sigh of relief. We let the two boys be, they had much to talk about. But at least now we knew for certain Jacob was going to be alright.

Even though Cullen's a male and a bloodsucking leech, we would support Jacob because we all knew that if it was us in that position, Jacob would be there for us.

We were all happy now; we actually smiled genuinely for the first time in a month. It felt good. It was like a load had been lifted off our shoulders, like the chain that was constricting our hearts had been cut loose and we could now breathe more easily.

"We're going to be okay," Emily said, smiling brightly, wiping tears of joy from her eyes. "We're all going to be fine."

Yes… we were going to be a-okay…

**END!**

There you go. Chapter 1,5. Now you know what happened during the time where Jacob didn't want Edward to know that he imprinted on him… Hope it was good enough for you guys… I'm sorry if it wasn't. but yoh, I just had to get it off my chest coz it was like eating me up inside. So yeah… it's all good now, got it out the way now I can fully concentrate on the proper story. **BTW** if there are other chapter's that you feel didn't give enough information please FYI me so I can maybe try and do something like this to elaborate them more… like if you want to know what happened in the three months before chapter 2 I could whip up something for you… but only if you like, I wrote this one coz it was bothering me, damn overactive muses!

Anywho…

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmilezZ Ya'll**


End file.
